L'animalerie de Hetalia
by ReimAloneForever
Summary: Un guide sur nos animaux préférer de Hetalia : Les Nations ! (Musique à la Zelda) Découvrez tout sur votre animale préféré !
1. Italie

Disclamer :Hetalia n'est pas à moi !

Pour être franche l'idée de base provient d'un auteur sur une fic de South Park qui l'a lui même emprunter à quelq'un.

* * *

Nom complet : Italie du Nord

Famille : Axe

Situation : Surveillé

**Introduction**

Aujourd'hui nous allons vous présenté un animal particulié : L'italie!

**Attention, pour votre sécurité n'acheter pas d'Italie avant d'avoir lu ce guide merci!**

_**Environnement**_

Le Veneziano a besoins de beaucoup de pâtes et de bonne nourriture, d'un endroit pour dormir, d'un guitare et de drapeau blanc. Sinon il ne sera pas heureux et ne poussera plus son cri habituel que l'ont pourrait résumé par un _Vee~_ et un Romano sauvage très en colère viendra vous lancé des tomates en grognan des _CHIGI! _Ou des _ Bastardo!_ Nos experts ne savent pas encore ce que cela veut dire

et si vous avez du bol vous pourrez voir un Allemagne sauvage qui vous enlèvera votre Italie, mais bon

vous aurez de la chance car vous pourrez peut-être les voir s'accoupler. (**saignement de nez)**

**(Toussote) Hum... **sinon l'Italie se trouve surtout en Italie du nord sinon vous pourrez le voir en Italie du sud.

_**Nourriture**_

Comme il a été mentionné dans le guide plutôt, Le Feliciano a besoin de _beaucoup_ de pâtes

Mais il n'est pas contre de la bonne nourriture

_**NE LUI DONNER SURTOUT PAS DE SCONES!**_

_**Accouplement**_

L'Italie s'accouple surtout avec le West, mais il n'est pas contre un Lovino

L'Italie peut parfois se faire violer par le Russie

Donc soyez prudent!

Mais L'Italie ne donne naissance habituellement qu'à un enfant, se qui inquiète les expert,

de plus les gens chasses les Italies pour leur boucles.

_**Apparence**_

Le Veneziano est habituellement brun porte un uniforme militaire bleu et à de grand yeux dorés.

Il mesure en moyenne 1,72.

_**Prix**_

Appeler au 666-333-222 et recevez votre Italie pour l'incroyable prix de seulement 754,56! (taxes non incluses)

* * *

Le prochain c'est Allemagne !


	2. Allemagne

Disclamer : Rien n'est a moi mes chéris ~ (Enfin pour le moment ~)

Chapitre plus long et j'ai essayé de mettre plus de contenu, mais je crois finalement que j'ai pété un câble -_-'

Bonne Lecture ! ~ Et merci pour les review :3!

* * *

Nom Complet : Allemagne

Famille(s) : Germanique et Axe

Situation : Préoccupante

ATTENTION! Il est important de lire le guide avant d'acheter un Ludwig! (En fait ce n'est pas important mais si je ne m'est pas cet avertissement je risque d'avoir un procès.)

_Environnement _

Les Wests n'ont pas besoin de grand chose il leur faut un endroit ou dormir (Note : Mettez des barrières anti-Italie autour du lit de votre Allemagne sinon vous risquez de vous faire réveillez à 6:00 du matin par un Ludwig criant un : _**Italie!**_ Nos experts présume que les Wests sont suffisamment intelligent pour dire certain mots comme : _**Bruder! Italie!) **_Les Allemagne aimes les pommes de terres et la bière il est facile d'en trouver sur le marché, une autre info utile et de savoir que parfois un Prusse sauvage va peut-être venir énerver votre Ludwig en criant des : _**West West! **_Ou_** Bruder Bruder! **_Ou même des_** Kesesesese!**_ Si vous ne voulez pas ce problème nous vous conseillons d'acheter un Russie, il empêchera les nations sauvage de venir agacer votre West, par contre pendant la période des amours l'Allemagne (Car aucun Italie ou Prusse ne sera a la porter) risque de violé votre Ivan ou vice-versa. Sinon vous pouvez trouvez votre Allemagne en... **(roulement de tambour) **Allemagne! (Se fait décerné le prix de la plus grande Conne de l'univers et fait un discours : Je voudrais remercier Jean-Kévin-Gaston-Alexis pour son soutien et... /SBAFF/)

_Alimentation_

Comme mentionné plutôt le Ludwig a un faible pour la bière et les pommes de terres ainsi que les wursts mais il est à savoir que le West mange de tout, mais il n'hésite pas à enlever de la nourriture à un Japon sous prétexte qu'il y a trop de sel donc faîte attention, si votre Ludwig ne mange que des tomates c'est qu'il se sans coupable de quelque chose, donc appeler un Italie ou un Prusse et le tout devrait se régler rapidement (ou pas).

_Reproduction _

Habituellement, l'Allemagne s'accouple avec l'Italie (sourie) mais parfois lorsqu'il est trop excité leWest peut violé vos autres nations donc soyez prudent, pour éviter le problème donner lui plein de revus porno (mais pas trop sinon il risque une hémorragie nasal) sinoooonnn il s'accouple parfois avec le Prusse soit en Dominant ou Dominé ou exceptionnellement il peut parfois éventuellement se reproduire avec un Romano sauvage.

_**IL EST TRÈS IMPORTANT DE SAVOIR QUE LE LUDWIG DEVIENT TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS PERVERS PENDANS LA PÉRIODE DES AMOURS SOYEZ DONC TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS PRUDENT!**_

_Pendant le reste de l'année l'Allemagne est très coincé et timide._

_Apparence _

Les Ludwigs sont souvent grand (environ un mètre et quatre-vingt) il ont des cheveux blond plaqué en arrière grâce à un gèle que crée leur glande cheveuale (J'invente des mots) ont les chasse donc malheureusement pour leur gèle et pour faire... Du gèle a cheveux et de l'Anti-poux, se qui explique que le West est tout le temps Très propre. Sinon il à de beaux yeux bleu qui font fondre les Italies.

_Prix_

Étant un animal plutôt rare l'Allemagne peut se vendre a prix malheureusement pour vous (Et heureusement pour nous) à prix très élevé soit environ 587,438,123 euros.

Appelez au 666-333-222 pour avoir votre West dès maintenant! (musique à la Zelda)

* * *

Le prochain je ne sais pas... La logique voudrais que je fasse Japon mais... Bof...

Vous avez des idées ?


	3. France

**ATTENTION SÉRIEUSEMENT ÉCOUTER MOI ! MON BUT N'EST PAS DE FAIRE PASSER FRANCE POUR UN PÉDOPHILE !**

**POUR MOI FRANCE EST JUSTE UNE PERSONNE TRÈS ROMANTIQUE !**

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ~

Ceci est une dédicace à Satan-Sensei pour ces idées de génie ! =D

En faîte j'aurai aimé mettre le film live mais je ne savais pas dans quel contexte l'abordez... Et Jean-Kévin-Gaston-Alexis c'est enfuit le traître !

Bref j'espère que cela te plaîrat ~

* * *

Nom Complet : France

Famille : Bad Touch Trio

Situation : Surpopulation (sur disons 1 000 000 de nations il y à environ 330 000 Francis)

**Pour votre sécurité nous vous conseillons vivement de lire le passe sur la reproduction avant d'acheter un Francis...**

_Environnement _

BON... Comme tout le monde le sais le France se trouve surtout en... France! (Se mange une baffe)

(Se frotte la joue) Hum sinon le frog pour être heureux a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir d'un cuisine utilisable pour faire de la bonne nourriture et si possible du vin et si vous pouvez vous le permettre

un Thuthur en peluche (reçoit une autre baffe) Aïe! Sinon il a besoin de ne pas être loin d'un Prusse ou d'un Espagne pour pouvoir faire chier son lapin :3 (Se fait a nouveau frapper) Ouch!

_Alimentation_

Le Frog aime la bonne nourriture et buvera surtout du vin il pourrait arriver que vous voyez un Bastardo sauvage entrain de cuisiner avec votre Francis (Dans le cas il y a deux réaction de 1. Vous faîtes le con comme le lapin (/SSSSBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAFFFFFFF/) Arrête ça! Et vous envoyer à grand cou de pied dans le derrière le Spagnolo en Russie (Se qui est cruel mine de rien) et vous violer votre Frog OU 2 vous penser de façon intelligente et vous les laisser cuisiner puis après vous manger

le repas et ENSUITE vous envoyer le Spagnolo en Russie et vous violer votre Frog!:3

_**C'ÉTAIT L'ASTUCE DU JOUR!**_ (Merci cher public!)

…

…

LISEZ LE PASSAGE! LISEZ LE PASSAGE SUIVANT POUR VOTRE PROPRE SÉCURITÉ MERCI!

_Reproduction_

Bon...Veuillez prendre note que pendant la saison des amours cet animal de nature câline se transformera en monstre affamé de sang de vierge innocente (C'est a dire TOUT ce qui lui passe sous la main)

Il y a cependant des nations que ne peut violé le Francis voici la liste

1 Les Russie adulte (Par contre les chibiRussie sont pur et innocent donc ils peuvent faire partie des cible du Francis)

2 Les Suède (Parce que... Bah voilà quoi! Mais sinon parfois les Francis adulte en crise de perversion

risque d'abuser des jeune chibisuède)

Maintenant voici un liste des cibles préférer du Francis!

1 Les Angleterre et les chibiangleterre (Nos expert ne savent pas pourquoi les Frog aiment tant les thuthur)

2Les chibiamerica (Ils sont adorable et pur, si il n'y à pas de Iggy sauvage il touchera les jeunes chibiamerica)

3 Les chibicanada (Ils sont mignon et timide, des proies parfaite)

Parfois il s'accouple avec des Prusse ou des Espagne

Sinon leur vic- heum pardon amant préférer est le Arthur :3

_Apparence_

Les France sont eux aussi grand mais pas autant q'un Allemagne.

Il ont des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu qui sont fait pour mater les Thuthur sauvage.À

À ne pas faire en présence d'un Frog

Se foutre a poil (Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi)

L'ignorer

3.L'envoyer en Russie

Conseilles pour gagner l'amitié de votre compagnon

Offrez lui du vin et des roses rouge il sera content de ce présent

sinon parler lui... donner lui son lapin a poil et ligoté... (/dit d'autres choses perverse/ nous censurons pour le publique mineur)

_Prix_

Le France se vent au pris incroyable de 234 euro! Appelez au 666-333-222

et recevez en prime une peluche de son Thuthur!

* * *

Pour la prochaine fois, je crois que je ferais Pays-Bas :3

on je sais se que vous allez dire : Non mais ça na pas de sens Lars, ça devrait être un des dernier selon la logique !

STOP ! Je tien a vous dire que l'ont oublie souvent Pays-bas et pourtant je l'aime bien, et j'ai eu une super idée pour lui ! =D

Et après je ferais Australie ou Russie, car j'aime bien Austra' et Russie est mon perso pref' ! =D


	4. Pays-Bas

Bon je sais se que vous dîtes, : TA PAS PUBLIER HIER ! ENCU...

Stop ! Bon je suis désoler j'avais pas d'inspi...

Je remercie Satan-Sensei pour ces idées :3 C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui Et je remerci les reweiwer :3

Et réponse à un anonyme je ferais Canada après Russie ! =D

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! (Enfin, pour l'instant... *prend un couteau* Mwawawawwawawwawawa !

* * *

Nom complet : Pays-Bas

Famille : Tomato Family

Situation : Critique (Sur 1 00 000 il y à environ 900 Lars)

_Environnement_

Le Pays-Bas ce trouve au Pays-Bas (ALERTE! BLAGUE DÉJÀ FAÎTE!)

Veuillez prendre note que le Hollande ne fera que dormir chez vous, le reste du temps il sera avec un

Suisse Sauvage à arnaquer des gens, et donc tel un homme politique il deviendra rapidement riche, donc si vous-voulez emprunter du fric à un Lars il est important d'avoir de bonne connaissance en négociation pour pouvoir avoir le taux d'intérêt le plus bas possible car veuillez prendre note que le Pays-Bas à souvent de très bon avocats.

_Alimentation_

L'alimentation de cet animal est très simple,mais il faudra néanmoins le surveiller de près! Il a en effet tendance à transformer son alimentation dans le but de la revendre par des moyens scrupuleux. Il fait aussi quelques trafics de drogues, ce qui pourrait vous nuire alors faites bien attention si vous ne voulez pas avoir chez vous toutes sortes de gens plus crapuleux les uns que les autres. (Si vous êtes un mafieux ou un dealer cet animal est fait pour vous)De plus le Lars va traîner avec le Pologne et le Lituanie dans le but de leur acheter du poisson

et d'arnaquer le reste du monde, mais veuillez prendre note que vous ne pouvez pas poursuivre le Hollande en justice car comme mentionné tout à leur ils ont souvent de très bon avocats et beaucoup de fric pour faire des pots-de-vin aux juges.

_Reproduction _

Bon...

….

….

Les Pays-Bas ne se préoccupe presque que des Belgique sauvages mais pour une raison inconnu jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'accouple pas avec elles...

Sinon il viol des Bastardo ou vice-versa...

De plus pour lui s'accoupler est une perte de temps et donc de profit.

Apparence

Hum... Tout comme les Allemagne les Lars ont des glandes cheuveuales (Pas un mot? Comment ça?)

Qui font tenir leur cheveux, mais contrairement aux Ludwig, les glandes cheuveuales des Hollandes est droites et très légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, sinon il est blond, (Comme Allemagne O_o)

Il se distingue des Mathias sauvages par son écharpe bleu et blanche (stylée, je la veut! )

Et il fume une pipe (Idée malsaine) qui le rend cool.

_À ne pas faire_

Appeler les flics.

Dire aux clients que c'est une arnaque

L'envoyer en Russie (Quoique... Psychologiquement Russie et Lars serait compatible...)

Frapper Belgique (Faîtes vos prières)

_Que faire pour gagner l'amitié de votre compagnon_

Frapper Espagne (C'est une bonne idée si vous-voulez devenir amis avec les Romano et les Pays-Bas)

Lui donner de l'argent

Lui donner beaucoup d'argent.

Lui donner vraiment beaucoup d'argent.

_Prix _

Le Hollande se vend très cher, environ la petite somme avant taxes de 50 987 325 euro =D

Appeler au 666-333-222 ~

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé =D

Je ferais Russie et après Canawa :3 (Cette faute de français est totalement volontaire, (ou pas) )


	5. Russie

Salut mes anges ! =)

Disclamer : *Porte un brassard yaoi, un brassard contre les droits d'auteurs et un pantalon millitaire de camouflage et un bandana rouge et tien un aka-47 dans mes mains* Je suis prête pour avoir Hetalia ! (Plus tard)

OUIN ! Je n'est pas eu Hetalia !

Ce traître d'Allemagne en aidé le Papa d'Hetalia à se défendre !

Donc malheureusement rien n'est à moi

* * *

SÉRIEUSEMENT LISEZ BIEN LE GUIDE EN PROFONDEUR AVANT D'ACHETER UN RUSSIE !

Nom Complet : Russie

Familles : Union Soviétique, Yandere, Psychopathe

Situation : ÉNORME SURPOPULATION DE LA MOOOORRRRTTT (/SBBAAAAFFFF/)

_Environnement _

Le Ivan...

...

(JE VEUT PAS ÉCRIRE SUR LUI JE VAIS MOURRIRE SAUVEZ MOI QUELQ'UN IL VA ME TUER!

? : Reim-Chan, devenir un avec moi, da?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!)

Revenons à nos russes psychopathes :3

Le Russie se trouve au Moyen-Orient plus précisément en Russie (Tu a déjà fais cette blague arrête maintenant.) Pour être heureux un Ivan n'a pas besoin de grand chose, un endroit ou dormir (De préférence avec une Ukraine et une Biélorussie, pour une raison inconnu de nos experts...) Un peu de Vodka et quelques Tournesols, les Russie apprécie la compagnie des nations de la famille Baltique

Particulièrement celles des Toris sauvages. Il est important de savoir que le Russie apprécie le reste de la famille soviétique mais ils est effrayer par les Biélorussie pour une raison inconnu de nos experts.

Mais si vous possédez une propriété les Ivan sont idéales pour protéger quelque choses car il tue beaucoup de choses. (COMMENT PEUT-TU DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI HORRIBLE AVEC AUTANT DE CALME?!)/SBAAAAFFFF/

_Alimentation_

Les Ivan boivent de la Vodka...

Voilà c'est tout...

(Qu'es que tu nous cachent encore? Arrête de nous faire chier et dit nous se qu'il y à!)

... ...

Les Russie... sont...Cannibales...

Il mange des Amérique sauvage et presque tout...

... ..

... ..

... ..

/traumatisée/

_Reproduction_

Bon... Sachez que pour s'accoupler le Ivan à deux possibilités soit il viole, voilà c'est dit c'est fait aureveoir! (Retourne jouer à S4 League) /SBAF/ ou il traque...

Je vous explique disons qu'il tombe amoureux d'un Chine, il va le traquer en Kolan, car l'orsqu'il veut s'accoupler (ou tuer) le Russie pousse des bruit ressemblent à des ''Kol kol kol'' et l'orsqu'il à coincé un

Prusse, un Chine, un Lituanie ou un Amérique il réussi à dire une phrase semblabe à ''(?), become one with me, da? Cela inquiète les experts car cela voudrais dire qu'ils ont une conscience (ou pas)

et comme il sont les nations les plus présentes et bien...(déglutie)

Sinon si le Ivan est déjà en couple avec un Prusse (par exemple) bah il est à savoir que le Russie est très fidèle et voudras faire duré la relation le plus longtemps possible donc si vous voulez un petit ami sympa et fidèle qui tura ceut qui vous énerve nous vous conseillons d'acheter un Ivan, (Bon il dirigera un assaut communiste contre les États-Unis mais bon c'est mieux que si il regardait le Foot en ne fessant rien du tout, et on peut pas tout avoir! Alors arrêter avec vos capprice)

_À ne pas faire_

S'attaquer à des membres de la famille Baltes (Se sont SES souffre-douleurs, pas touche)

S'attaquer à un membre de la famille Soviétique (Il aime les Biélorussie et les Ukraine plus que tout)

Draguer la nation avec qui il est en couple (N'est-pas France, mon cher? Hahahaha!)

Ne pas l'envoyer en Russie

_Que faire pour gagner l'amitié de votre compagnon_

Lui donner de la Vodka

Lui donner un Chine Sauvage en peluche :3

L'envoyer en Russie

Frapper Amérique (Idéale pour devenir ami avec Angleterre et Russie)

_Prix _

Comme il est _TRÈS_ nombreux le Ivan ce vend au prix extraordinaire de seulement 16 euro.

Mais cet fois si commander le au 666-666-6666 (On est jamais trop prudent)

Commander maintenant et recevez un Ps4! (Qui ne marche pas, car elle est en papier mâché)

* * *

Je vais vous dire mes projet futurs =D  
1. Une songfic sur thème le clip de la chanson Tellement n'brick de Faudel (Si tu connait le Joueur du Grenier tu à du l'entendre au moin une fois)  
Avec Rome Antique courant après Germania 8D ou un Danemark courant après un Norge :3 (Celle si je la fait c'est sur, cet chanson me fais délirer 8D)  
2. Sinon une autre songfic avec la chanson Mais moi je t'aime de Insizif avec du Sufin :3 (Je ne sais pas si je vais la faire en fait)  
3. Sinon je vais écrire peut-être une fic avec Quebec fesant chier Canawa-Kun :3  
4. Un truc avec la chanson ''Ne m'écoute pas'' de Marie-Mai avec Russie et Amérique ou Russie et Prusse ou Biélorussie et Russie :3  
5 Et peut-être un autre truc avec la chanson Conscience (encore de Marie-Mai) Avec Russie, Prusse et Awemagne (Faute de français volontaire):3

Sinon, j'ai une idée je vais faire une série de question

genre avec les animaux genre,

ex : Mon Allemagne m'anpèche de manger certaine chose, me réveille à 6 heure du matin, je lui dit d'arrêter mais il ne veut pas que faire ?

Allez mes pokémons poser vos question ! Je les écrirais dans la prochaine page du guide (Le prochain est Canada).


	6. Canada

Pour écrire cette fic, j'ai écouter la musique Game of life versio South Park pour le début et le amv DarkHetalia Secret normalement c'est le premier

(Secret est devenue ma nouvelle chanson préférée.

Disclamer : Malgré tous mes efforts je ne possède pas Hetalia...*mange un coockie*

* * *

Nom Complet : Canada/Matthew/Mathieu (Hum? Qui ça? La nation qui accueille ma province chérie? Ah ok.)

Familles : Qui ça?, Face Family

Situation : ULTRA MÉGA CRITIQUE! (En fait on en sais rien)

Environnement

Sachez d'abord que les Mathieu sauvages sont spéciale car il peuvent... VOLER! (Hein? Attendez une minute c'est pas ça le texte!)

(/56 minute et une partie de Left 4 dead 2, plus tard/)

Veuillez m'excuser, en réalité les Matthew sauvage peuvent, se rendre invisible! (Ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai? Comment ça, non?) pourtant physiquement le Canada ressemble à l'Amérique sauvage, (BOUM! RÉVÉLATION, BRO!), donc soyez prudent, et essayer de ne pas les confondre. Car vous pourriez avoir de TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS mauvaises surprises.

Voici des techniques pour ne pas les confondre (Il est a savoir qu'il est impossible de voir un ChibiCanada, car ils restent invisible jusqu'à leur âge adulte.)

Vous trouverez le Mathieu au Canada et vous trouverez surtout le Alfred en Amérique dans un Macdo ou en Angleterre entrain de faire chien Arthur qui se demandera comment quelque choses d'aussi adorable a pu devenir chiant à ce point.

Autre chose à savoir est qu'il sont terrifier par les Amérique sauvage, (surtout quand ils ont une tronçonneuse dans les mains).

_Alimentation_

Le Canada aime beaucoup le sirop d'érable (C'EST VRAI C'EST MÉGA BON!)

Sinon il mange de tout.

_Reproduction_

Comme le Matthew est très timide, il se rend invisible pendant la période des amours.

Mais bien sûr comme les Prusse sont Awesome il finisse par se faire attraper par les Gilbert sauvage.

Ou par les Russie car récament nous avons appris qu'ils peuvent savoir EXACTEMENT ou sont les autres nations, pendant la période des amours. Ou par les Francis sauvage qui, pendant la période yaoiste recoive un liquide qui fait qu'il devient... DES PUTAINS DE NINJA! (/SBAFFFF/)

_À ne pas faire_

…

Dire à un Russie sauvage que c'est un Chine sauvage déguiser.. (…)

Être méchant avec lui ( Instantanément, un Amérique sauvage, un Thuthur sauvage (/SBAAAFF/) et un

France sauvage vienderon vous péter la gueule) (SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKA!)

Lui enlever son sirop d'érable (Bande de sadique! Je vais vous buter! (/SBAAAFFFF/)

_Quoi faire pour gagner l'amitié de votre compagnon _

Lui donner du sirop d'arabe (8D oui je voulais absolument faire cet vanne)

_Prix_

Comme les Canawa sauvage sont dur à attraper, il se vendes quand même cher, 1367 euro.

Les questions! =D

_Numéro une_

J'ai une question!  
Mon Pays-Bas n'arrête pas de manger des tulipes, est-ce normal?

S.O.S, mon jardin est en danger!

Titinne

_Réponse_

Ce n'est pas normal, il y à deux possibilitée, soit votre Lars c'est fait dire par une Belgique sauvage qu'il puait de la gueule, ou il est allié à la compagnie quie vend les tulipes pour vous forcer à en acheter plus, vous ruinant par la même occasion et comme vous serez ruiner votre banque vous prendra votre maison

et il fera du profit. Il y des solutions, si c'est la première hypothèse, acheter lui du rince-bouche et cela devrait régler le problème, ou si c'est la deuxième acheter un Ivan et le tout devrais peut-être se régler

dans les jours qui suivent, ou vous contacter la mafia (celle de votre choix, russe,italienne,allemande...vous décider) et votre problème devrait peut-être éventuellement se régler! =D

Reim

_Numéro deux_

Question: Vous n'avez pas stipulé dans votre guide que le France a des tendances nudistes,que faire pour qu'il garde ses vêtements?

Satan-Sensei

_Réponse_

Vous avez plusieurs possibilités, soit vous lui fouter de la colle dessu et vous lui mettez ses vêtement,

ou vous le menaçer de lui trancher la b*te avec un air russe (cette solution marche à merveille, ou encore mieux vous dîtes à un Russie de le faire.), sinon vous demendez à une Hongrie sauvage de régler le problème à coup de poêle. Sinon vous pourrez le forcer à travailler dans un club de danseuse nues, et vous pouriez devenir très riches.

Mais veuillez prendre note que les Francis font cela pour tenter de séduire les Lapin sauvage.

Reim

_Numéro Trois_

"Mon Italie ne peut parler sans injurier et est ingras comme tout. De plus, il adore les tomates. Est-ce vraiment un Italie ?"

LUNETERNELLE 

_Réponse_

Oui, mais souvenez vous l'orsque vous avez commander votre Italie, notre téléphoniste vous à demendez

Désirez-vous un Italie N ou un Italie S &

La pluspars des gens pense que le N signifie Norvégien et que le S signifie Small, mais c'est connu que les norvégiens ont des grosses b*** alors ils pensent qu'il sagît de grand Italie alors il disent S car il veulent de petits Italie, la solution est d'adopter un Espagne et pouf il ne rallera que sur le Spagnolo et vous aurez la paix.

Reim

_Numéro Quatre_

"Mon France s'est absenté quelques heures et à son retour, il a ramené un Angleterre sauvage chez moi ! Que dois-je faire ?"

DreamxWriter

_Réponse_

Vous les enfermer dans une pièce, vous appeler une Hongrie sauvage et vous prenez des photo ensemble de leur ébat amoureux.:3

Et ceci est la fin de ce chapitre! =D

* * *

J'avais prévu de faire Québec mais finalement je vais faire mon deuxième personnage préférer. (Indice : Il ne fait pas partie des perso nommer en haut et n'est pas une fille) Celui ou celle qui devinne qui sera choisi le prochain perso après lui).


	7. Grèce

PERSONNE N'A DEVINER ! 8D

Mais je remercie tout le monde de leur efforts.

Mais bande de traître vous n'avez poser q'une question !

Donc la prochaine fois je ferais mon troisième personnage préférer ! (Le concours tien toujours)

Je tien aussi à vous dire que celui ou celle qui devinera mon couple préférer aura un one-shot guimauve sur le couple de son choix 8D (Le concours tien le tend que je publie le prochain chapitre)

Indice : Couple yaoi

Disclamer : Papa-de-Hetalia ! Donne moi Hetalia ! ~ *mode Biélorussie*

Papa-de-Hetalia : NOOOONNNN ! *s'enfuit*

._. Hetalia n'est pas encore à moi

* * *

Nom complet : Grèce/Héraclès

Famille : Neko-Fana/ Flemmard (Si,Si vous savez! Cette famille existe vraiment! Shikamaru en fait parti!)/ Stupide fils de Rome (Comme dirais Sadiq)

Situation : Normal

_Environnement_

Les Grèce se trouve en Grè/SBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF/ (ARRÊTE AVEC CETTE BLAGUE, ELLE NE FAIT RIRE PEROSNNE!)

(/toussote/) Oui, bon les Héraclès aimes bien les chats et il passeront leurs journées à dormir. (Que je les envies...) Si vous êtes prof de philo, adopter un Grèce, il connaissent TOUT sur la philo donc si vous-voulez faire chier vos élèves en les empêchant de faire des anti-sèches sur des sujet qu'ils ne connaissent même pas! Acheter un Grèce! 8D Pour être heureux, le Héraclès n'a besoin que de ruines grecs antiques et d'une pelle. (Que? Non mais tu sais comment ça coûte des ruines antiques?!) Bah oui... Ça coûte/SBAAF/ Correction, un livre de philo et une pelle...

_Alimentation_

YAOURT GREC! YAOURT GREC! YAOU/SBBBBAAAAAFFFFFFFFF/

(Bon, j'avoue je voulais VRAIMENT faire cette blague _)

Il bouffe de tout, surtout des b*te turques! 8D /SBAAAAFFFFFFFFF/

(Je m'excuse _').

Mais il est à savoir que les Grèce non pas besoin de manger beaucoup..

_Reproduction_

Les Héraclès ne se reproduise presque pas, si il le font c'est en se fesant violer par des Turquie sauvage ou quand il est consentant, ou avec des Japon sauvage.

Vous aller dire : ''Comment un Grèce peut-ils être en situation normal, alors qu'il ne se reproduit presque pas?''

BONNE QUESTION! (Ou pas)

Comme il dorme BEAUCOUP les Héraclès vives TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS longtemps. (La paresse, nous sauveras! Dans ta gueule Mothy! /SSSSSSBBBBBBAAAAAAAFFFF/)

Pendant la période des amours vous risquer de voir des Sadiq sauvage tourner autour de votre Grèce, qui émaneron une sorte de phéromone qui attirera les Turquie.

Les questions (DANS TA GUEULE!)

_Question 1_

Mon Canada aillent passer l'une de ses première saison d'amour en compagnie d'un Prusse sauvage je me demande si il est normal que mon Canada refuse depuis de laisser repartir son compagnon?

Elrick363

Réponse

Est-que votre Canada porte des lunettes de soleil? (C'est quoi cet question débile? -_-')

Non, sérieusement votre Canada à t'il des lunette de soleil?

Si oui vous possédez un 2p Canada

Si non... vérifier que ce n'est pas un Russie sauvage déguiser en Canada.

_Reim_

Prix

Les Grèce ce vende à prix moyen, de 135 euros pardon dollars.

Appeler au 666-333-222 ~

Appeler maintenant et recevez un neko-Japon en peluche!

* * *

J'ai un truc que je suis pas sûre de publier...

Vous connaisser Aya_Me ?

Non ? Bah, c'est un type qui fait des covers francophone des chanson japonaises de Mothy (Qui sont juste géniale)

(J'ai écouter la chanson princesse des songes pour écrire ce chapitre)

J'ai fait une parodie version ''Hongrie'' de son cover français ''Larme cousue''

Voici se que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant :

~Au coin de la colline œuvrai une jeune femme

Cuisinière de métier depuis bon nombre d'année

douée de nature et adroite avec les poêles

sa réputation s'étendait dans tout le quartier

Malgré sa rigueur elle semblait toujours tracassé

Par l'infidélité de son amant négligeant

''Même si je le menace et le frappe autant''

il ne rentre jamais à la maison pour moi ~

...

N'oubliez pas de poser des questions la prochaine fois ! =D


	8. Rome Antique

Pour le chapitre de Grèce je voulais des dollars car je savais que personne n'en avait parce que en fait je voulais le garder pour moi toute seule :3

Disclamer : Russie-Nii-San, dit à ton papa de me donner Hetalia ! *mode Biélorussie*

Russie : Non ! *Cours*

Hetalia n'est pas a moi... ._.

* * *

Nom Complet : Rome Antique/Marcus (Je ne sais pas son vrai nom, j'ai vérifié je n'ai rien trouvé...J'ai donc chercher su Google en tapent ''Nom Romain'' et je suis tombée sur une page Wikipédia ( Et pas sur un coréen) et j'ai pris ce prénom car je le trouvais badass et que dans aujourd'hui il y a encore des gens qui s'appelle comme ça)

Famille : Romain, Stupide Rome (comme dirais Germanie et Turquie)

Situation : Disparu (Mais revient parfois pour troller les Allemagne sauvages et saluer les Italie sauvages) (Ah, et aussi pour chanter des chansons)

_Environnement_

(Veuillez prendre note que les Marcus sont des êtres disparu il y à fort longtemps, nous avons donc malheureusement peu d'info sur ces fantastiques créatures (J'aimerai avoir un copain aussi A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E que Rome Antique 3)

Selon se que nous savons, les Romains aurait besoin simplement de nourriture d'un endroit où dormir et OBLIAGATOIREMENT de la présence d'une nation germanique (Blond aux yeux bleu de préférence, donc un Allemagne peut très bien faire l'affaire (ou pas) en fait veuillez aussi savoir que cela est génétique je m'explique, disons que vous avez un Allemagne MAIS pas de barrières-Anti-Italies et que vous avez un Feliciano et un Lovino il dormirons tous les deux a poil dans le lit de votre Ludwig, Pourquooooooooi?

Allez vous me demandez de votre voix de gamin chiant, en fait c'est grâce à la génétique les Marcus dormaient avec des Germanie sauvages dans leurs lits (A poil et sans leur autorisation bien sûr)

Vous comprenez? Non? Et bien allez vous faire fo/SSBAAAAAAAAFFF/)

_Alimentation_

Les Rome Antique aaaadddooooooooorrrree l'alcool et les fruits et cela est facile à trouver.

_Reproduction_

Comme mentionné plus tôt les Marcus se reproduise surtout avec les Germanie qu'il peuvent traque pendant des mois ou des secondes (Cela dépens de l'habilité du germanique a péter des gueules)

Sinon il risque des s'acouppeler avec des Allemagne donc faîtes attention!

_À ne pas faire en présence d'un _**EMPIRE ROMAIN DE LA MOOOOOOORRRRRTTT!** /SSBBBAAF/

Lui piquer son Germanie (C'est à LUI, pas touche ou crève!)

Ne pas lui faire de câlin (Il lui faut des câlins! Tout le monde aime les câlins! =D)

Lui donner de la nourriture anglaise (Si vous faîtes ça vous êtes plus cruel que moi (Je pensais pas ça possible)

Mmmh...

_Que faire pour devenir pote avec lui_

Les revues d'un certain style marche...enfin si vous voyer de quoi je veux parler... … …

Lui donner un Germanie nu et ligoté (*saigne du nez*)

Lui demandez de chanter (Il adore chanter, et le feras volontiers (surtout si vous êtes une demoiselle)

_Prix_

Si vous êtes intelligent vous aurez peut-être remarquer que Marcus est mort (:3)

Mais vous pouvez toujours commander un fantôme de Rome Antique à ce email

_JesuisDieuetjesuistropbadassEtjesuisaussiKiradonjesuisencoreplusbadassdeplusceemailnexistepaspourdevraialorspaslapeinedetefatiguermec _

Commendez maintenant et recevez une peluche de Germanie et aussi d'un Allemagne a poil :3

* * *

Prochain chapitre je vais réécrire France ! =D


	9. France V2

**Disclamer : **Je suis le Papa-de-Hetalia et je possède Hetalia. /SSSBBAAAAAAAAAF/

En réalité je m'appelle Reim AloneForever et je ne possède rien. (Pour l'instant ~)

Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Oh et je fait de la pub pour une youtubeuse coveuse vraiment douée de la mooorrt ! Et je vous oblige à aller voir sa chaîne, elle fait ses propres traductions sur plein de chanson ! Comme Daugther of Evil, Game of life ect... Son pseudo est pralevers. =)

Sinon j'ai une idée marrante !(Ou pas) je vais faire des one-shot sur des couples spéciales... Mais vous allez les faires ! Genre(made in Poland), avec cotre review vous caser votre compliment sur à quelle point ma fic est cool (8D) votre question ET vous me dite un nom de perso (masculin de préf) genre, Amérique..

Puis un(e) autre lecteurs/lectrices dit un autre perso, genre Suisse, m'voyez ? Nous avons notre couple ! 8D Vous pouvez dire des 2p et euh des nyo et si l'un(e) de vous me dit un tel perso et que après un(e) autre me dit le même je ferais un truc avec deux version spéciale genre... Personnalitéd'allemagne!Amérique x Amérique ? x) Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nom Complet **: France, Francis Bonnefoy, Frog, Froggy

**Famille(s)** : Face Family, Amphibien (8D /SBBBBAAAAAFFFFFFFFF/), SÉDUCTEUR DE LA MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRTT!

**Situation **: Légère Surpopulation

_Environnement_

Les France, ont des besoins particuliers... (*saigne du nez* /SBAAF/ N'y pense même pas!)

Les France sont TRÈS exigent, la cuisine dans laquelle va cuisiner votre Froggy, doit être INPPECABLE! IN-PPE-CA-BLE! Si non, sois...

Il appellera un Allemagne sauvage, qui va faire le ménage de FOND-EN-COMBLE de votre demeure ENTIÈRE et euh... ._. Luddy sera parano et resteras à jamais dans votre maison pour nettoyer TOUT le temps 24 heures su 24... Et vous aurez droit à un Yandere!Allemagne obsédé par le ménage et il nettoiera CHAQUE, surface que vous toucherez. Nous avons pu filmer un exemple de se qui pourrait arriver...

(Vous entrez dans votre chambre pour allez, dormir... Donc vous enlever la couverture que Ludwig n'a pas arrêter de mettre et de remettre en place)

(Puis Juste avant que vous ne passiez à l'acte, vous recevez un allemand sur le dos)

**(*Est comme quand Hongrie a harcelé Prusse, à propos de Autriche*) **Ludwig:Tu...ne...touche...pas...Tu...ne...dois...jamais...toucher...ja?

Si il n'est pas satisfait votre Francis risque d'appeler un, AngentImobillier!Lars

qui va lui trouver une nouvelle maison à prix TRÈS (très, très, très) élevé...

Et bien sûr vous devrez payer! =D

Sinon votre Frog (d'amour) peut aussi (éventuellement) appeler un agentdelaconstruction!Lars qui rénovera TOUTE votre maison! Et vous perdrez tout votre fric! =D

_Alimentation_

Les Frog sont suffisamment indépendant pour pouvoir se faire à bouffer tout seul, ils seront souvent à l'extérieur en train d'ouvrir des restaurants 5 étoiles (Normal, quoi) et aussi à corriger les Angleterre qui tenteront de cuisiner

NOOOOOOOOOOOON! MON LAAAAPPIN NE FAIT PAS ÇA!

Hein? Pourquoi tu saute au ralenti?! Je vais juste dans la cuisine!

Sinon ils sont TRÈS exigent en matière de nourriture, si vous ne cuisiner pas assez bien ils iront manger chez Espagne. Et Lovino vous renverra votre Francis car le froggy va interrompre une séance de Spamano (BRA-VOOOO FRANCIS! BRA-VO!)

_Reproduction_

(DE UN! JE VEUX M'EXCUSER! D'AVOIR FAIT PARAÎTRE FRANCE TROP PÉDOPHILE DANS SON PREMIER CHAPITRE! JE M'EXCUSE SINCÈREMENT! ET SE N'EST PAS SATAN-SENSEI, QUI M'A MIS UN SHOT-GUN SUR LA TEMPE QUI ME FORCE À LIRE UN TEXTE!)

(Moi : Ça va maintenant? ._.'

Satan-sensei : Mouais... ;(

Les Francis étant de grands séducteur ils... (REEEIIMMM MA CHÉRIE! JE T'AAAIME! /SSBAAAFFF/ Merci, Arthur!)

Comme le disais plus tôt, les Froggy aiment séduire, à peut-près tout, (J'aime bien casé France avec Allemagne ou Russie *_*)

Mais particulièrement les Angleterre de la manière suivante... À POIL! (Si,si c'est une bonne façon de séduire! Même si marche pas...Tout le monde meurs d'hémorragie nasal... D=)

Ils sont très romantiques de nature, donc il se pourrait (éventuellement) peut-être transformer votre maison centre du romantisme ultra romantique, et venant de votre chambre, vous risquer d'entendre des

''Plus vite, Frog!''

et vous ne voulez pas savoir se qu'ils font.

_Comment devenir pote avec votre compagnon?_

ARTHUR À POIL! ARTHUR À POIL! ARTHUR À/SSSBAAAAFFF/

_À ne pas faire..._

Détruire la cuisine (Tu entend ça, Arthur? Allez, ouste!)

L'envoyer en Russie (Met il est gentil mon petit Vanya, pas vrai? ._. **vous pose un shot-gun sur la tempe)**

_Prix_

Appeler au 666-333-222 pour avoir votre Francis pour la jolie somme de 365 euros! =D

Et en prime recevez une peluche de Angel!Arthur

Questions (DE LA MOORRT DANS TA GUEULE!)

_Question 1_

J'ai remarqué que mon France se disputait beaucoup avec Italy dès qu'on parle de mode...Comment régler ce différent?

Satan-sensei

_Réponse_

Il à une solution TRÈS simple vous prenez un 2pRomano et un Pologne vous les fouttez dans un mixeur et vous les broyez puis après vous aurez un expert en mode (beau gosse en plus)

qui va les clashés tout les deux.

_Reim_

_Question 2_

Mon pays-bas n'arnaquent plus les gens que faire?

Au secour

_Réponse_

Qu...quoi? /ERROR/

/1 heure plus tard/

Sois... Votre Pays-bas est en fait un 2PLars...

Ou il prépare un grand coup de super méchant très méchant... Soyez sur vos gardes...

_Reim (_La déesse qui bouffe des pâtes)

_Question 3_

Mon France et mon Angleterre n'arrêtent pas de se battre ! Que dois-je faire pour qu'ils stoppent leur conn-... batailles ?

Dreamally

_Réponse_

/Cherche une réponse/

Euh...Vous les téléporter en plein metting ou un Allemagne sauvage va devenir un méchant bien flippant et leur gueuler dessus?

Ou euh...Bah... Vous leur organiser un souper romantique et vous demandez à un Russie de les attacher tout les deux à des chaises?

._. Ou vous...eum..ah.. LES ASSOMERS À GRANDS COUP DE TUYEAUS MAGIQUES MADE IN RUSSIA!

_Reim _(La déesse des pâtes?)

_Question 4 _(Dans ta gueule! =D)

"Récemment,mon France c'est disputé avec Angleterre et maintenant il se morfond en cuisinant toute la journée et m'engraisse... Help je vais devenir obèse!"

Satan-sensei

_**Réponse **_(De votre reine)

Hum...Sois vous dîtes à votre Amérique de le poursuivre avec une tronçonneuse jusqu'à se qu'il couche avec Arthur! =D (La méthode la plus courante, bande de psychopathe!)

Ou quand il rentre dans la cuisine vous laisser un Angleterre à poil et attaché sur le plan de travaille)

* * *

Prochain...Mon cinquième perso préférer ! (Le quatrième étant Awemagne :3)

Le concours tien toujours =D


	10. Amérique

Gros retard mais bon... Désolé... HAPPY HETALIA DAY !

Les gens ! Je vous propose un truc qui s'appelle RCFC (Reim's crack fic challenge) le but est de faire des fics WTF par des perso, objets, thèmes que vous me direz. Et bien sûr moi aussi je donnerais des défis et ceux qui y participeront auront un cadeau :3 Le but est d'enrichir le fandom.

Disclamer : Un jour je serais reine de ce monde et j'aurai Hetalia, mais bon actuellement Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

(Si vous voulez participer à un défi lors d'une de vos fics n'oubliez pas de mettre RCFC dans le résumé :3)

* * *

Nom** Complet : **Alfred Jones, Amérique, Jason THE FUCKING KING/SBAAAAAFFF/, The Hero

**Famille :** Type Classe de film d'horreur (Les types avec une tronçonneuse), Type Badass de/SBAAAAFF/ (Passe à autre chose, Reim! -_-') Hum, Face Family?

**Situation : **Normale

_Environnement _

Les Alfred euh... Vivent dans l'espace /SSSB(STOP!)/ ET/OU dans des navettes spatiales. Ou juste dans des Macdonald mais pas dans des KFC car ces derniers sont occupés par les Cartman sauvages.

(Euh Reim, on s'éloigne du sujet... On/SSSBBAAAAAAAFF/ JE M'EN BAT LES STEAKS!)

Hum... Sinon il est à savoir que les Amérique sauvage sont TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS sociable. Si l'un des types avec lequel y couche (Angleterre, Canada, France) ou un pote l'ignore bah il peut (peut-être) (éventuellement) avoir une crise de boulimie (Charment! Ta gueule!) Mais si un type avec qui y couche ou est ennemi l'ignore (Russie) bah...euh...crise de boulimie? (._. Je suppose)

_Alimentation_

Les Amérique sauvage bouffe des burgers, (en fait si vous ne voulez pas devenir américain arrêter d'en bouffer! Il est prouvé Reimentiquement que les burgers rendent américain.)

et se qui se rapportent à la culture américaine.

Mais, il ont l'étrange faculté de ne pas décéder quand ils mangeant de la nourriture préparée par de Iggy sauvages. Ils ont aussi tendance à faire des gâteaux chelous avec des couleurs cheloues et je vous conseille (éventuellement) de ne pas en faire manger aux Japon sauvages.

_Reproduction_

Hum...Les Alfred sauvages s'accouple souvent avec les Arthur sauvages car ils ont le pouvoir de supporter leur mauvaise foi. Sinon ils s'accouple (parfois) avec les Francis sauvages, ou avec les petits trucs kawai appelé un Japon. Sinon il peut y avoir un accouplement (sanglant) avec un Ivan, voici une séance de bruitage d'un tel accouplement :

/BOUM../

/SCCCARRSH/

PUTAIN DE RUSKOV!

KOL KOL KOL

/SSSCKRAAACCCCCKK/

PUTAIN DE SAL ENFOIRÉ DE COMU-AAAAAAAAH!

KOL KOL KOL

/BRACK/

Je te dé-déteste..Gnnah...

KOL KOL KOL

/SSSCRAAAATTTSHHH/

KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL

Dans...ta... ta gueule...C'nnard...

/SHHCCCCRRRRRARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK/

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kol kol kol...

(Revenons en nos américains :3)

(Et le moment que vous entendez tous...) LES QUESTIONS

Question 1 :

J'ai trouvé un Chibi Islande tout seul, et comme je l'ai trouvé tout simplement adorable, je l'ai embarqué chez moi, il est si kawaii avec ses " onee-chan", mais là, je suis prise d'un doute. Je me demande, est-ce que je dois m'attendre à un Viking!Norvège qui va vouloir récupérer ce petit bout de chou ?

Plumy

_Réponse_

Hum...Il sagit d'une question assez difficile, mais heureusement grâce à notre équipe d'experts (paresseux) nous avons pu faire de recherches, nous avons aussi enregistré le travaille de notre équipe (de cons) :

Miliguey : Reim veut que l'ont réponde à la question d'une certaine ''Plumy''

JKGA : Ah oui? C'est quoi la question?

Matryoshka : Laaaaissezz moi faaaiire! **lit la question**

End : Euh... J'ai pas trop envie de courir le risque moi...

Jackie : …

JKGA : Bon... On devrait peut-être se mettre au travaille, non?

Miliguey : **pointe Jean-Kévin-Gaston-Alexis du doigt** DÉMOCRATIE! C'EST À JKGA DE FAIRE LE TEST!

Matryoshka : DÉMOCRATIE! **pointe aussi JKGA du doigt**

End : DÉMOCRATIE!

Jackie : Dé..démocratie?

Moi : HÉ! Ça avance les recherches sur Amérique?

End : Les recherches?

Jackie : Quel recherches?

Moi : Mais...mais... le dossier...

Miliguey : Quel dossier?

Moi : Celui que j'ai donné à..Jean-Kévin-Gaston-Alexis...

JKGA : Mais...

Matryoshka : ENFOIRÉ! REIM DOIT POSTER SON CHAPITRE BIENTÔT! ET ON MÊME PAS COMMENCÉS!

JKGA : Ma...ais j-je /SBBAAAAAFFF/ /SCCCRAAAACK/ /SHHRRRRAAAACCKKK/

_Censuré pour scène inappropriée_

Hum, c'est dur (COMME MA... FIC!) à répondre... Mais sachez que les Viking!Norvège sont des ados bourrés d'hormones psychotiques, donc ils sont toujours en mode /M'EN BAT LES STEAKS!/ alors il y à peu de chances que cela arrive, mais avec un Norvège normal il y à un peut plus de chances que cela arrive. Heureusement il y à des moyens de protection très efficaces.

Foutre un Suède adulte en mode /POKERFACE/ sur son chemin car ces murs de fortune sont très résistent et peuvent retenirent un Norge pendant au moins 70 Minutes avant de cligner des yeux. Mais le point faible de cette stratégie est que si un Finlande passe dans le champ de vision d'un Berwald bah... il arrêtera de faire le mur indestructible de la mort, et se jettera sur Tino pour le _censuré pour contenu inappropriée._

Sinon utiliser cette équation yaoiste très simple de base 3 : Danemark + Norvège + Aphrodisiaque

- Chibi!Islande + (Mur Berwaldien) = _Censuré pour contenu inappropriée_ (Sachez, que si vous ajouté un Suède dans le calcul, les chances de réussite augmente.)

_Reim_

_Question 2_

Ma question: Mon 2p Arthur trouve France bien plus attirant que son homologue 2p,Je me retrouve donc dans une situation difficile avec Arthur et Oliver qui se battent pour le Français. Ma demeure est donc maintenant une sorte de Poudlard où duels de magies se disputent. Donc,j'aimerai régler ce différent sans entrer dans la polygamie et en gardant mon Francis entier. (en espérant que tu aies du mal à répondre)

_Satan-sensei_

(Hum... Un défi? Hahahahah ~) Il à bien fallu faire des recherches, mais bien sur mon équipe est tellement conne qu'elle n'a presque pas avancée! :

Moi : Bon, je veut veux que vous ayez répondu à la question de Satan-sensei pour cet aprèm'

Miliguey : Huh...C'est que...

End : Tu sais Reim...

Matryoshka : On est en congé...

Reim : Mais je m'en fout! Je dois poster ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui!

JKGA : Mais.../SBAAAAAFFFF/

Reim : Allez au boulot!

En fait la solution la plus commune est de donner à un 2pAmérique et à Un Amérique une tronçonneuse chacun, et le problème devrait relativement se régler. Sinon vous pouvez... Attachez France à poil dans un lit car comme ça il va se faire _censuré pour contenu inappropriée_ par Oliver et par Arthur après bah...Il n'y aura plus de pulsion sexuelles et tout le monde sera content! (Sauf Francis) Ou... euh...Vous pouvez fusionner les deux Iggy ensemble et tout devrais être cool (ou pas).

_Reim_

_Prix_

Les Amérique sont assez nombreux donc il se vende au prix de 128 euro au 666-333-222 Appelez maintenant et recevez un couteau avec lequel on a tué Justin Bieber!

* * *

RCFC

Perso principal : Islande, Pays-Bas

Antagoniste : 2pSuède

Perso qui doit obligatoirement apparaître : Australie

(Bonne chance ! 8D)


End file.
